There Goes My Life
by finchelforever274
Summary: Rachel Berry had aspirations of becoming a Broadway star. Finn Hudson had aspirations of becoming a star in the NFL. All of that changed one rainy night...
1. Telling Finn

There Goes My Life

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not owe Glee. If I did, Finn and Rachel would have never broken up and Sue would have fallen into a cave. **

**Song credit-"There Goes My Life"-Kenny Chesney**

Chapter 1-Telling Finn

_Rachel Berry looked down at the box that she held in her hand. She couldn't be pregnant. She was just 17, a junior in high school. Granted, she and Finn had just gotten back together a few months ago, but this was too much of a burden and she couldn't bear to cope with it. Maybe she would just "get rid of it" or do the smart thing, give it up for adoption, just like Quinn Fabray did last year. Maybe she wasn't even pregnant, maybe this little thing was just a scare. Once she stopped herself from crying, she carefully took the test out of the box and entered the bathroom stall at school. As she waited for the results of her pregnancy test, she hid her head on her legs and began crying again. How could and Finn do something so stupid? They were just kids in the midst of high school. They still had their college careers ahead of them. They still had their senior year of high school and with a baby; it would be make graduating so much more difficult. Just then, her three minutes were up and it was time to learn her fate. _

"What am I going to do?" she thought to herself. "I can't do this. I can't have a baby."

At that moment, a familiar voice called her name. "Rachel?" it was Quinn Fabray. Rachel and Quinn weren't exactly best friends, but ever since Nationals, they had grown closer and besides, Quinn had already experienced what Rachel is about to go through.

"Yeah, Quinn, I'm here." Rachel said sobbingly.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked. "You're kind of late for Glee club."

"Oh, sorry, I guess my head isn't screwed on tight today."

"Rach, what's going on?" Quinn was curious about what Rachel was doing in the bathroom stall. She opened the stall and looked at Rachel sobbing and holding a white stick in her hand.

"This….is what's going on" she said and handed Quinn the test along with the box. Quinn looked down to notice a positive pregnancy test.

"Oh my Gosh, Rachel! Is it Finn's?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, it's Finn's. What am I going to do, Quinn? Look at me, I can't have a baby."

Quinn grabbed some toilet tissue and helped Rachel dry her tears. "First, you are going to tell Finn. He is going to support you, no matter what. I remember when I told him that I was pregnant with Beth and during the time he thought it was his, he was extremely supportive of me. Do you want to keep it? Rachel, you can have a baby. It may be sooner than you had anticipated, but yes, you can have a baby. You are going to be one of the most beautiful pregnant women out there."

By this time, Rachel had stopped crying and she could talk with Quinn understanding her better. "Thank you, Quinn and yes, I think I want to keep it. This would be something that Finn and I made and you know, it is going to be beautiful. I can do this, Quinn. I can have a baby!" she said with confidence.

"Good, now, Rachel now is the time to tell Finn. Shoot, Glee club is over, but football practice is starting, you can tell him there."

"Tell him at football practice? But he won't he lose his concentration?" Rachel asked. Quinn just pointed to toward the football field and Rachel walked into the stands.

Football practice had begun and Finn marched onto the field. He looked up for a brief second into the stands and noticed his girlfriend sitting up there. He knew that she must have had something very important to tell him because Rachel, never, I mean, NEVER watched Finn practice.

Finally, Coach Beiste called a break and Finn immediately began running over to the stands where Rachel was sitting. Tears were streaming down her face and she could barely contain herself. Finn crept closer to Rachel and tried to comfort her, but she pushed away, puzzling Finn.

"Rach, what's going on?" Finn wondered

"I can't tell you. It'll ruin your practice" Rachel said sharply.

"But how I am going to enjoy the rest of practice if you don't tell me what's bothering you? Rachel, I'm here for you. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Rachel brought herself to stop crying for five minutes while she told Finn the news. She took a sigh and started to tell him.

"Finn, I'm p-p-pregnant" she stuttered.

"What?" Finn asked looking shocked.

"I'm pregnant. Quinn is the only one who knows. She told me to tell you. I am so sorry that you had to find out this way. We don't have to keep it."

"How dare you say that, Rachel? Of course, we're keeping it. It's our baby. I love you and even though we didn't plan this, this baby is going to be so loved." With that, he kissed Rachel on the cheek and dashed off back toward the football field.

As he got closer to the field, he thought to himself:

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_Might as well kiss it all goodbye_

_There goes my life….._

He looked back over at the bleachers and Rachel was gone.

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter! My apologies for it being so short. Where do you suppose Rachel went? And how are Finn and Rachel going to deal with this? Find out….**

**And please read and review. Much love, Stephanie **


	2. Telling the Hummels

_Chapter 2-Telling the Hummels _

**Thanks for all the reviews. I got this idea last night because it rained. Here's Chapter 2, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still do owe Glee, although I should. **

After practice, Finn raced to the locker room to change. He had to find out where Rachel went. He looked at the pictures that he had taped in his locker. He had pictures of him and Rachel together. They looked so happy, now they were about to become parents. Finn couldn't believe he did something so stupid. Rachel was perfect just the way she is. Just then, he got an idea. He grabbed his things and went to his car. He was going to drive around town seeing if he could find Rachel. This wasn't like her at all. He was getting worried about it. It was already six o'clock and he had no idea where Rachel went. He gave up and decided to go home. His mom was making his favorite dinner tonight—meatloaf.

When he arrived home, he noticed a familiar car in the driveway—it was Rachel's. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the house. There, sitting on the couch was Rachel. He walked in closer to her and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" he asked.

"No, Finn. I just don't know what to do. So, after I told you, I came here."

"Did you tell my mom and Burt?"

"No, I was waiting for you to get here"

"Alright. We'll tell them at dinner." He said and helped her up from the couch.

Finn and Rachel sat down at the dining room table waiting for Carole, Burt and Kurt to come join them. Moments later, Carole came into the kitchen and sat down, her hands full of tonight's meal. She looked up and noticed Rachel crying again and Finn trying to comfort her. She just thought that something horrific happened to Rachel at school today. She had no idea that Rachel was pregnant. Just then, Burt and Kurt came home and walked into the dining room. Burt kissed his wife and sat down at the dinner table.

He began to converse with his stepson when he noticed something just wasn't quite right with the both of them.

"Finn, Rachel, what's going on?" he asked bluntly.

"Well, we have some news" Finn replied.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you two going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Burt said sharply.

"Okay. Calm down. We just found out today, so it is going to take some getting used to. We need to let it sink in." Finn replied back to Burt.

"Well that still doesn't answer my question: what is going with you two?" Burt seemed angry at this time.

"Before you get upset, I just want to tell you that this was a complete accident. We had no intention of this happening at least not for a few more years. Mom, Burt, Rachel is pregnant."

Burt just stared angrily at him and began to raise his voice again. "She's what? Finn Christopher Hudson, what did you just say?"

"I said she's pregnant. It's mine." And he leaned in closer to his girlfriend and comforted her. She was pretty much hysterical now.

Burt got up from the table and went upstairs slamming the bedroom door.

"Well, he took that well" Finn said sarcastically.

Carole was a little calmer reacting to the news. "I am going to be a grandmother, Finn. This is so exciting. Is Rachel sure that she's pregnant? How many tests did she take?"

Rachel butted into their conversation. "I am pretty sure I'm pregnant. I just took the one this morning, but I haven't felt well at all this whole week."

Carole intruded again "Sometimes those tests aren't completely accurate. I want you to come with me tomorrow to the hospital so that you can take a definitive test. This way we'll know 100% whether or not you're pregnant."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel. Is Burt going to be okay?"

"Yes, honey, he's going to be fine. There has just been a lot of things happening here recently. He just needs some time to cool off. He'll be fine in a few hours. In the meantime, let's just finish dinner." And with that, they indulged in their dinner.

After dinner, Kurt explained his feelings for Finn and Rachel having a baby. "Finn, I can't believe you would do this! And this is the second time this has happened."

"Kurt, the first time it wasn't my baby!" Finn reminded him.

"Oh, that's right. Anyway, this is exciting. I am going to be an uncle! I am going to spoil my niece or nephew rotten. You have to tell as soon as you whether it's a boy or a girl so I can start decorating!" and with that, he waltzed off into his room leaving Rachel and Finn alone in the living room.

"Well, they took that better than I had thought. My mom was really supportive the first time this happened. This time, I think it'll be different." Finn told Rachel.

"Why do you say that?" Rachel wondered.

"Well, first of all, now I know that you have to have sexual intercourse in order to reproduce and second of all, I didn't really love Quinn in the same that I love you. I've always known that it was you. I love you and regardless of whether this baby was planned, it is going to be so loved." He moved into closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Finn, I really needed that. You are going to make one hell of a dad. I love you too."

And with that, Finn picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

**Ah…there you kiddos go the second chapter. In the next chapter, Finn and Rachel are going to tell Rachel's dads. Any ideas of how they will react? And also, the Glee club is going to find out as well. Please review! Much love, Stephanie **


	3. Telling Mr and Mr Berry

_Chapter 3-Telling Mr. and Mr. Berry_

**Disclaimer: I still do not owe Glee unfortunately. **

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and subscriptions. That makes me feel awesome. **

The next morning, Finn awoke next to Rachel. He loved waking up next to her. This morning, she was going with his mom to the hospital to take a definitive test, and then later on in the evening, she was going to tell her dads. She was dreading it, but she had to tell them.

"Rise and shine, beautiful" Finn nudged his girlfriend as he noticed his alarm clock flashing 7:00.

"But I don't want to, Finn. I just want to sleep all day" Rachel bellowed back at him.

"Hmm….Rachel Berry wants to sleep all day, she must be pregnant" he thought. "If you don't get up now, I am going to tickle you until you do." This made Rachel get up and head down into the kitchen where Carole was busily making breakfast.

"Good morning, Finny and Rachel. How did you two sleep?"

Rachel let out a sigh and said "Wonderfully" Carole just chuckled at that. "Well are you ready to head to the hospital, Rachel? Today we'll know 100% if you're pregnant."

"Yes, I suppose I'm ready. I'm pretty sure that I am pregnant. I just haven't been myself lately and Finn just harassed me for wanting to sleep in."

Carole just chuckled again at her. With that, she grabbed her car keys and purse and she and Rachel headed to the hospital.

Moments later, Burt came down the stairs grabbing a waffle from the stove and sitting down at the table. Finn wondered if he was still mad at the whole pregnancy thing, but he wasn't going to chance it. Burt would speak if he wanted to.

"So…what's the big idea of you knocking Rachel up? Do you plan on marrying her?" He began to lecture Finn.

"Well, Burt, it was an accident. See, the day it happened, it was rainy and there was really nothing else to do and since Rachel was angry that I slept with Santana, she wanted to have sex with me. I couldn't stop myself. Yes, Burt, I plan on marrying her someday."

"Good, that is all I wanted to hear. One other thing, did you use a condom?"

Finn gulped and nodded "yes". He knew that he was going to be in big trouble if he lied to Burt and told him that they didn't use a condom. He also didn't tell Burt that they were just two foolish kids messing around one night and accidentally reproduced.

A couple of hours had passed and Rachel returned with Carole from the hospital. Tears were streaming down Rachel's face, so Finn knew that the definitive test came out positive. He was going to be a father and she was going to be a mother.

"Rachel? Is it positive? Are you pregnant?" He asked.

Rachel just began shaking her head vigorously "yes" and tried to calm herself down, but she was just too shook up for that. How could tell her dads? Maybe Finn had a better idea. She stopped herself from crying long enough to talk to Finn.

"Finn, how do you suppose that we are going to tell my dads? I'm afraid they're going to kick me out."

"Well, Rachel, I think that we just tell them in the same way that we told Burt and Mom. If they kick you out, you are more than welcome to stay here. I am sure that Mom and Burt won't mind and I am sure that Kurt wouldn't mind either." Rachel hugged her boyfriend and felt much more confident in going to tell her fathers the news.

Finn decided that it would be best if he came with her to tell Leroy and Hiram the news. After all, he was partially to blame for this too. As Finn drove closer to the Berry's home, it made Rachel even more nervous. She couldn't tell them. They would disown her. She hoped that they would take the news well much like Carole did, but she knew her dads too well and she knew that wouldn't be the case.

Finally, Finn pulled up into the Berry's driveway and parked his truck. He opened the door for Rachel and they walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Are you ready, babe?" he asked her.

"No, but I'll just get it over with." She said reassuringly.

She turned the key in the lock and she and Finn walked inside the house. Rachel yelled for her dads.

"Dad, Daddy?" she asked. "Finn and I have some news for you that we'd like to share."

Just then, Hiram and Leroy entered the living room to notice two teenagers sitting on the couch waiting for them. They knew something couldn't be right. First, Rachel didn't come home last night and now she had brought Finn home with her. They weren't too fond of Finn after he broke up with her, but they were coming around to liking him again.

"What's your news, sweetheart?" Hiram asked.

Rachel had dreaded this moment all night, but she knew that it had to be done.

"Okay, Dad, Daddy, before you two get upset and starting throwing things, I just want you to know that Finn and I were very careful and we had no intention of letting this happen. Remember the other night when it rained for four hours straight? Well, Finn and I were messing around and one thing led to another and well, Dad, Daddy….I'm pregnant." Rachel felt so much better to have that weight lifted off her shoulders, but her fathers seemed extremely angry with her.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, what did you just say? You're what?" Leroy began to raise his voice at his little girl.

"I said I'm pregnant. I am so sorry that you had to find out this way. We didn't mean for this to happen, honest. It just sort of did." Rachel began to cry again with Finn comforting her this time.

"Rachel, we are very disappointed in you. We knew that you getting back together with Finn was bad news. You have two hours to pack up your things and get the hell out of here. We don't care where you go; we just don't want you in our home." Leroy told her.

With that, Rachel went upstairs to pack her things with Finn following.

"See, I told you that they would freak out. What am I going to do, Finn?" she asked him.

"First, Rach, you're going to pack your things and are going to come live with me at my house. I know that they're upset now, but they'll come around, you'll see." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and helped her to pack up her room.


	4. Rachel Moves In

_Chapter 4-Rachel Moves In_

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not owe Glee. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, subscribed and/or alerted my story. It means a lot to me. Here's Chapter 4, enjoy!**

Rachel had everything in her room packed and she was ready to move into Finn's house. Finn had even helped her move the heavier things in her room. The moving truck was waiting outside for them. It was time for Rachel to leave her childhood home and move in with Finn Hudson. She felt terrible about disappointing her fathers, but she had Finn's mother supporting her. Carole had the guest room all set to Rachel's liking. It was perfect.

Finn had moved everything to the moving truck and helped Rachel into his truck. He backed out of her driveway and then drove away toward his house.

"Finn, I am so glad that I get to live you. Your mom seems pretty laid back." She told him.

"Well, sometimes she can be pretty mean, but most of the time, she's pretty chill." He replied back to her. Rachel just giggled at his comment.

They finally arrived at Finn's house with the moving truck close behind them. He opened the door for Rachel and they walked inside hand-in-hand.

"Mom, we're here!" Finn called to his mother.

"Hello there, roomy! Your room is downstairs to the right" Carole instructed Rachel.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel" Rachel said politely.

"Now, Rachel, now that you're living here, I demand that you call me Carole. I'll have none of this "Mrs. Hummel" nonsense."

"Okay, sorry." And with that, Rachel headed downstairs to her new room. She loved it. Carole (although Rachel thought it was Kurt's doing) was such a good decorator. There was everything in her room that she could want. Her bed was huge! It was even painted a pretty pink color that she liked. Yep, she knew that she would like living here.

A few moments passed and Finn came into her room with some of her belongings. He noticed how much she liked the room and began to kiss her passionately. Just then, Carole walked by and coaxed.

"Hey, you two better stop that. That is what you here in the first place." Finn became startled and immediately stopped kissing Rachel. He just grabbed her hand and sat with her on the bed. They began talking about their impending arrival.

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?" Finn asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as it is healthy." Rachel told him.

"Well, that's good because I have something for you." He said and handed her a box wrapped with ribbon that was hidden in the corner of her room.

"What is it?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Open it!" Finn demanded. He always got excited when he gave Rachel presents. It made him happy to see his girl happy.

Rachel began to unwrap the paper, careful not to rip any of it. She always liked to keep the paper and use it for other gifts. Finn just watched her rip it off.

"Oh, Finn, it's beautiful!" she said holding up the gift he got for her. A necklace with "Finn" on it, just like the one that she had before they had broken up in November. He had gotten her another one and this time, she knew that she was never going to take it off.

"So I take it that you love it?" he asked. He took the necklace from Rachel and put it around her neck.

"Of course I love it. And I love you and our baby." And she leaned in to kiss him.

The next morning, Rachel woke up and headed to the bathroom. She wasn't feeling very well this morning, but she couldn't miss school because Nationals were coming up and she was an important part of the group. She picked out her outfit to wear, but had to be careful to not wear anything too revealing. She didn't want the school to know she was pregnant just yet.

A few moments later, Finn woke up and noticed the light on in the bathroom. He knew that it must have been Rachel because Burt and Carole had their own bathroom and Kurt has his own in the basement.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Finn yelled from the hallway.

"No….I can't seem to shake this morning sickness."

"Are you missing school today?" he wondered.

"No, I have to go. Nationals are coming up and I need to be there to sing."

"I realize that, but if you're sick, you should probably stay home. I don't think the Glee kids want you vomiting all over them."

"But, Finn, singing is my passion. I have to go"

"No, Rachel. I want you to stay in and feel better. You'll go to school when you are no longer vomiting. Understand?"

"Yes, Finn" and she heads back downstairs to her room. Finn enters the bathroom and gets ready for school in rapid pace. He goes into Rachel's room where she is sulking and kisses her goodbye.

"Goodbye, sweetheart, I love you. I will see you after school." And with that, he was gone.

At school, everyone was wondering why Rachel wasn't at school. She was ALWAYS at school and she was always being a nuisance to the other Glee kids. Mercedes noticed that Finn at his locker and she wondered where Rachel was. She goes to confront him.

"Hey, Finn, where's that chick of yours?"

Finn (absent-mindedly) replied, "She's sick today."

"Rachel Berry sick? Have I died and gone to heaven?" Mercedes wondered. "Rachel is never sick. Does she have the flu or something?"

"Something like that" he said and closed his locker, still leaving Mercedes curious.

**Well, there's that chapter. I don't think it's as good as the others, but still review anyway. Next chapter will be up momentarily. **


	5. Rumors

_Chapter 5-Rumors_

**Disclaimer: Still don't owe Glee, sadly. I also do not owe "Loser Like Me". **

_Ever since Mercedes learned that Rachel was "sick", she couldn't stop talking about it. The whole school knew about Rachel's situation in less than 24 hours, or at least everyone thought that they knew what was wrong with her. _

"So, Finn, I understand that Rachel is sick today." Mr. Schue told him at Glee practice.

"Yes, Mr. Schue, that's right. She should be back tomorrow."

"Okay. Now, on to business. Nationals are coming up in less than a month and we need to work even harder if we have any chance of beating Vocal Adrenaline. Since Rachel isn't here today, Quinn, would you mind singing Rachel's part with Finn?"

"Uh, Mr. Schue. I don't think that's such a good idea." Finn protested.

"Why not?"

"She's not Rachel."

"Well, Finn. I am the teacher and I said for Quinn to sing Rachel's part, okay?"

Finn just shook his head in agreement and Quinn got up from her seat and headed up to the front of the classroom and faced the Glee kids.

Quinn begins:

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

Finn and Quinn together:

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
__Baby__, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

Finn sings:

_Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is __shake it__ off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my __car_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

Finn and Quinn together:

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

_Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in __the air__  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
.com  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me_

At the end of the song, Quinn leaned in and tried to kiss Finn. She forgot how wonderfully he sang.

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing?" Finn said angrily.

"I was trying to kiss you, but apparently someone doesn't want to kiss me back!" she yelled back at him.

"I can't do this to Rachel. She's too fragile."

"What do you mean she's too fragile? She's a troll." Quinn barked back at her.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about and she isn't a troll!"

Just then, Mr. Schue cut in. "What's going on, you two?" he asked.

"Apparently Quinn is jealous of Rachel. I have no idea why."

Quinn just glared at Finn.

"See? This is why I didn't want Quinn singing Rachel's part. I am sorry that she isn't here, but that is no reason for you to try to make out with me"

"Why isn't she here?" Quinn wondered again.

"I told you that she is sick today."

"No, Finn, she isn't sick. Tell the club why Rachel isn't here. It isn't because she's sick. It's much worse than that."

"How can you call a baby worse than being sick?" Finn barked. He then just realized that he let him and Rachel's secret slip.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now" Santana quirked.

"So that's why Rachel isn't here. She's pregnant?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, okay. She's pregnant. I promised that I wouldn't tell any of you that she was."

Quinn butted in. "Uh, Finn, I already knew that she was."

"How did you know that?" Finn wondered.

"I was with her when she took the test. I was the one who told her to tell you."

"Then why all of the sudden are you being so rude about her?"

Quinn just stood there dumbfounded. She had no idea what to say.

"So the rumors are true?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, Brittany, the rumors are true. So, go ahead and hate on me. I impregnated Rachel Berry." Finn was almost in tears by now.

Mr. Schue went over to comfort Finn.  
"Alright, I think that's enough for today. Finn, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Mr. Schue"

After the kids left, Mr. Schue began to talk with Finn.

"So, what are you two going to do? Are you keeping it?"

Finn let out a sigh. "Yes, we're keeping it and Rachel's dads kicked her out, so she moved into my house. I am so sorry, Mr. Schue. I feel so bad."

"Finn, you don't have to apologize. I understand that things, they, sometimes just happen. I am going to do with Rachel what I did with Quinn. She won't have to dance as much and I don't want her singing the leads. I'll let the other girls do that. I want to make her pregnancy as easy as possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." And with that, Finn jetted off to his car leaving Mr. Schue alone in the Glee classroom.

**Well, there's chapter 5. What do you all think of it so far? What do you think Rachel will do when she finds out that the Glee club knows? Find out…**

**And sorry if I made Quinn have bad parts, I just don't like her very much. **

**Please read and review! Much love, Stephanie **


	6. Must Be Doing Something Right

_Chapter 6-Must Be Doing Something Right_

**Disclaimer-I, among the many other Glee fans will never ever owe Glee.**

**Song Credit: "Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right"-Billy Currington**

**I realize that I have uploaded three chapters in the same day, but there is nothing else to do and plus, writing Glee fan fiction is so much more fun than homework. **

_It was a few more days before Rachel felt well enough to go back to school. She hated being sick and on top of all that, she was probably going to miss Nationals. She had wanted to go to Nationals ever since they beat the Warblers and Aural Intensity at Regionals, but now here she is, pregnant with Finn Hudson's baby. _

"Hey, Rachel, welcome back" Quinn greeted her as she walked into William McKinley High School for the first time in a couple of days.

"Thanks, Quinn."

"Are you feeling any better?" Quinn asked.

"A little, yeah. I am just frightened that I won't be able to perform at Nationals."

"Well, Rachel, I think Finn told him about you being pregnant and he worked something out." Quinn told her.

"Okay, thanks." Rachel paused for a moment. "Wait, how does Mr. Schue know about this?" Rachel wondered.

"Well, since you were gone, Mr. Schue had me sing your part on "Loser Like Me" and one thing lead to another and I attempted to make out with Finn and he sorted of spilled the beans."

"Excuse me? You "attempted" to make out with Finn? What were you trying to do?"

"I don't know, Rachel. I was being stupid. I know he loves you and your bastard child, but I just thought that maybe he would want to kiss me back."

"And why on earth would he do that?"

"Because, because, I don't know. I'll just let you have him and I'll end up a Lima loser." With that, she walked away and left Rachel standing in the hallway of William McKinley High School. Rachel began to cry again wondering why Quinn could be so cruel. Just then, Finn walked up to her locker and noticed her crying.

"What's wrong, Rach?"

Rachel just glared at him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Finn Hudson. Trying to make out with that ex-girlfriend of yours!" she began to run away, but Finn stopped her.

"What are you talking about? Quinn came on to me and I backed away. I didn't even want her singing your part."

"Really? Then why did she do it? Are you secretly dating her again?"

"No, Rachel. I am only dating you. I am done with Quinn forever. I knew that she was using me to get her stab at Homecoming Queen, but I am never ever dating her again. I don't know why she did it. I think it was just because she is jealous of you or even angry that she messed up again."

Rachel knew that Finn was completely honest as he told her how he felt about Quinn. He grabbed her hand and walked together to first period.

Later that day, at Glee rehearsal, Finn had felt bad about what had happened with Rachel and Quinn in the hallway. He couldn't bear to hurt Rachel anymore, especially now that she was pregnant. He wanted to make her feel better, so he sang a song to her, "Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right" by Billy Currington

_A woman is a mystery  
A man just can't understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
N' Other times you got to take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong_

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' Lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right_

_Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm whatever you say_

_Tonight's about givin' you what you want  
Whatever it takes  
Girl I hope I'm on the right road  
Judgin by the smile on your face_

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' Lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right_

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' Lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right_

The whole Glee club began to clap and Rachel knew that Finn was doing something right.

After rehearsal, Finn met Rachel outside of the Glee classroom before he headed off to football practice.

"Baby, I just want you to know that I had no intention of hurting you. I love you so much and I sang that song because I don't know what I've done to deserve someone as thoughtful and as generous as you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I want to grow old you." Just then, Finn did the unthinkable. He pulled out a ring from his coat pocket and instead of giving Rachel an engagement ring; he gave her a promise ring. "Rachel, I want you to wear this ring to show that you are mine forever and for always. It is my promise and commitment that I will love you for as I shall live. Will you accept this ring?"

"Yes, Finn, I will" and he placed the ring on Rachel's finger and ran off to football practice.

There she stood in the hallway glancing at the new piece of jewelry on her finger. She smiled as he ran farther and farther away from her and thought to herself "yes, he is definitely doing something right."

**Aww…a sappy ending, but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed it. That's enough of my story for now. I'll update as soon as I can. I have this thing called college getting in the way. **

**Don't forget to review. Much love, Stephanie **


	7. New York, New York

_Chapter 7-New York, New York_

**Disclaimer: I, still, among the rest of my fellow Gleeks do not owe Glee. I also do not owe "Get It Right" nor do I own "New York, New York". **

_The time had finally come for New Directions to fly out to New York for Nationals; the only problem was that Rachel Berry, their female lead was pregnant and couldn't be as mobile as she needed to be. She was still able to travel with the group, but she was limited on what she could do. _

"Yeah, I think that's everything" Rachel yelled down to Finn who was helping her pack for their trip to New York.

"Did you leave _anything_ in your room? Rach, we're only going to be gone a couple of days, you don't need all of these things."

"Yes, Finn, as a matter of fact I do need all of these things. You always have to look good while you're performing and besides, the baby wants me to look nice for it too."

"Rach, the baby is the size of a peanut; I don't think it cares what you look like, so let's just go." And with that, Finn packed their things into Burt's truck since he was driving them to the airport and went back inside to get Rachel.

They arrived at the airport shortly before the other Glee kids. Soon afterward, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike, Puck, Sam, Quinn and Mr. Schue had all arrived. Their plane was departing at 10 and it was already 9.  
"Does everyone have their ticket and boarding pass?" Mr. Schue wondered.

"I have mine." Finn replied.

"I have mine, too" Rachel replied.

The rest of the Glee kids had their tickets and boarding passes and before too long, it was time to board the plane.

Rachel got an aisle seat in case she had to pee every five minutes and Finn, of course sat next to her. The rest of the club sat adjacent to Finn and Rachel, while Mr. Schue sat behind them. The flight was about four hours, but it seemed like it would be much longer.

As the plane took off, Rachel leaned in closer to Finn and began to fall asleep. Finn looked over Rachel as they flew further and further away from Lima. Then he leaned over to kiss her.

The Glee club finally arrived in New York. They got off the plane and Rachel and Finn began to walk to baggage claim hand-in-hand. They were finally here! All of their hard work had finally paid off. They grabbed their luggage and headed to a charter bus who was taking them to their hotel, The Plaza Hotel New York.

Their hotel was so nice! Since Finn and Rachel were dating and pregnant, they got to share a room, whereas all the rest of the Glee club had to share a room with the same gender, Brittany shared with Santana, Artie with Puck, Sam with Mike, and Quinn with Tina. Mr. Schue got his own room, of course. It was going to be a long night for New Directions as tomorrow was the first day of their performance.

Finn somehow couldn't find a comfortable position to lie in on the bed. He loved having Rachel by his side. She was the love of his life and now he had given her a promise ring. He was having the most awful time trying to sleep, but Rachel was zonked out next to him. He carefully tried to lie back down and fall asleep. This time, he did.

The next morning, the entire Glee club had to be up by 7 in order to make to Radio City Music Hall where they would be performing on time. It must have taken Rachel two hours to get ready and Finn was getting restless waiting for her.

"Babe, let's go. We're going to be late"

"Okay. I am just about ready."

"If only I didn't have to wait on a woman. Men are so much quicker to get ready" Finn thought to himself.

Just then, Rachel appeared all dressed in the outfit that they made specifically for Nationals.

Finn just stood in the doorway of the bathroom staring at his girlfriend. "You look beautiful" he told her.

"Thank you."

"Now let's go out there and kick some Vocal Adrenaline butt!" Finn squealed and they dashed off toward the lobby.

The rest of the Glee club was already waiting outside for them.

"Geez, guys, it took you long enough" Quinn smirked.

"Just relax, Quinn. You should know it takes Rachel a little bit longer to get dressed than normal nowadays." Finn told her.

"Alright, now that's enough bickering, you two. Let's get this show on the road." Mr. Schue instructed.

Radio City Music Hall was nothing like Finn and Rachel had ever imagined. It seated a lot more people than two of the high schools in their district combined! Rachel began to feel nervous, so she took a deep breath and headed out on to the stage. The audience gave their applause and Rachel begins to sing "Get It Right"

_What have I done?_

_Wish I could run away from this ship going under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders _

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down? _

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things _

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me? _

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight?_

_Can I start again with my faith shaken? _

'_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes _

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight?_

_So I throw up my fist_

_I will punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send out a prayer_

_And finally someone will see_

_How much I care!_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take? _

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight _

The audience began clapping immensely for her and Finn just looked on at his girlfriend and she that had gotten it right this time around with him. Suddenly all of that praise turned to pain as Rachel began clutching her stomach and moments later, she collapsed on the stage leaving the audience in awe.

Finn immediately rushed over to Rachel's side and started to resuscitate her, but it wasn't helping. He started to panic until Puck pulled out his cell phone and began to dial 911. Moments later, Finn began hearing the sirens from the ambulance inch closer and closer to the theatre. He grabbed Rachel's hand and gently hoisted her onto the gurney and the paramedics took Rachel away with Finn by her side.

"What happened?" Brittany asked dumbfounded.

"Berry collapsed after her song and Finn went with her to the hospital" Puck told her.

"Oh, is she okay?" Brittany wondered.

"I don't know. Mr. Schue said that we can all go there and meet up with Finn after we're done performing"

"How exactly are we supposed to perform without Finn and Rachel?"Mercedes asked.

"It's simple. Puck will sing Finn's part and I will sing Rachel's." Quinn smirked.

"Then we'll totally not win" Puck suggested.

"Then maybe we should just tell the judges what happened and maybe they'll let us perform when Rachel is feeling better." said Quinn.

"Good idea" The Glee club all said together and then they went off to tell the judges what happened.

At the hospital, Finn was pacing nervously back and forth as he waited on his girlfriend's fate.

"Finn, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor. I am sure that Rachel is going to be fine. Just sit down here and wait for the doctor to come out."

"But, Mr. Schue, I don't know what happened. She was fine one minute and then suddenly she wasn't. Maybe all of the excitement from Nationals got to her."

"That's a good observation, Finn, but we won't know officially until the doctor tells us of Rachel's condition."

A few moments later, Dr. Taylor came out into the waiting room where Finn was sitting nervously.

"Finn Hudson?" he asked.

Finn got up and walked toward Dr. Taylor. "That's me"

"Well, your girlfriend is going to be just fine. She has been diagnosed with Hypoglycemia, which is caused by low blood sugars and excessive insulin. It is extremely common in pregnancies."

"Can I see her?" Finn asked.

"Of course you can. She had re-gained consciousness, so she should be able to understand who are better."

"Thank you, Dr. Taylor" and with that, Finn headed to Rachel's room, 117.

"Hey, baby. I am so sorry that this happened. I need to be a better boyfriend and take care of you."

Rachel looked up groggily and quietly told him "Finn, this has nothing to do with you. I was going to tell you something this morning. I felt that something wasn't right this morning before we had left. I started to feel light-headed and dizzy."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Finn wondered.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't because I was so nervous and excited about performing for Nationals."

"Well, how about we make a deal? The next you don't feel so hot, you tell me, so something like this doesn't happen again?"

Rachel shook her head in agreement at the same time Dr. Taylor came back into her room. "Miss Berry, since you collapsed on stage, I feel that it's best that you be put on modified bed rest."

Rachel began to feel scared. "What does that mean? I can't go to school?"

Dr. Taylor replied, "Yes, you can, but only for four hours a day. You may no longer participate in Glee club until your pregnancy comes to fruition."

"But, I love Glee club and I won't be able to graduate on time?"

"I understand that, but I don't want you singing and dancing during the rest of your pregnancy. It will be too much for you to handle and as far as graduating on time, I am sure that you'll be able to. You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." And with that, Dr. Taylor left leaving Rachel and Finn alone in her hospital bed.

The rest of the Glee kids showed up and found Mr. Shue sitting in the waiting room.

"Mr. Schue, what's wrong with Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"She has something called Hypoglycemia. It has to do with low blood sugars. Why aren't you guys at Nationals?"

"Well, we felt bad about what happened to Rachel, so we explained to judges what happened and they let us forfeit until Rachel can perform again." Puck told her.

Just then, Finn came out to the waiting room with a solemn look on his face.

"What's wrong, Finny?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel has been put on bed rest, which means that she can longer perform in Glee club until she gives birth. I am so sorry, Mr. Schue."

"Its okay, Finn." Mr. Schue told him reassuringly. "We'll just figure something out." And with that, he gave Finn a hug and Finn headed back to Rachel's room. Before too long, the whole Glee club began to sing "New York, New York"

_Start spreading the news_

_I am leaving today_

_I want to be a part of it_

_New York, New York_

_These vagabond shoes_

_They are longing to stray_

_Right through the very heart of it_

_New York, New York_

_I want to wake up in that city_

_That doesn't sleep_

_And find that I'm king of the hill_

_Top of the heap_

_My little town blues_

_They are melting away_

_I'm gonna make a brand new start of it_

_In old New York_

_If I can make it there_

_I want to wake up in that city_

_That never sleeps_

_And I find I'm king of the hill_

_Top of the list_

_Head of the heap_

_King of the hill_

_These are little town blues_

_They have all melted away_

_I am about to make brand new start of it_

_Right there in old New York_

_And you bet (incomprehensible) baby_

_If I can make it there_

_You know I'm gonna make it just about anywhere_

_Come on, come on through_

_New York, New York, New York_

"That was nice." Mercedes noticed.

"Yeah, I wanted to sing that for Rachel. She's a star and has been dreaming of this her whole life" Mr. Shue noted.

And with that, the entire Glee club sat back down waiting for Rachel and Finn.

**I am sorry that was super long, I kind of got caught up in the moment. Anyway, how do think Rachel is going to respond to being bedridden? Find out and of course, reviews are greatly appreciated. Much love, Stephanie **


	8. Give A Little Bit

_Chapter 8-Give A Little Bit_

**Disclaimer: I still do not owe Glee, nor do I own "Give a Little Bit" or "Happy".**

**Thanks for all your positive feedback. It means wonders. **

_It had been two weeks since all of the drama that went down in New York. The Glee club was back in Ohio and Rachel had been put on modified bed rest, much to her disliking. She could still go to school, which she didn't mind; she just couldn't go to Glee club, which she did mind. To make her feel better about not being able to participate in Glee club, Finn took a leave of absence from it as well to be with her during the rest of her pregnancy. _

"Come on, Rach. We're gonna be late" Finn called down to Rachel as he grabbed a jacket.

"But Finn, I don't want to go."

"We have to go, Rach. This is really important to them."

"But Finn, I am not even in Glee club right now, so why must I go?"

"Come on, Rach, let's just go. If you don't come up right now, I am going to go down there and pick you up."

With that, Rachel made her way upstairs to where her boyfriend was standing and then headed out the door.

When they arrived at school, Finn escorted Rachel into the Glee classroom. Little did Rachel know that they had planned a surprise for the two of them.

"Hello, there, Mama Cakes." Mercedes greeted them.

"Hi, Mercedes, can you tell me what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Well, just have a seat and we'll get started" Mercedes instructed and Puck began playing a slideshow of Rachel in Glee club. Rachel began to smile as Finn held her closer. Mercedes began to sing "Happy" by Leona Lewis.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose _

_What you win or lose, you can't have everything _

_Don't you take your chances, you might feel the pain_

_Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free_

_I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by_

_So unhappy, but safe as could be _

_So what if it hurts me? _

_So what if I break down? _

_So what if the world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about the pain in front of me_

'_Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ya_

_Just wanna be happy, ya_

_Holding on tightly, just can't let it go_

_Just trying to play my role, slowly disappear, oh_

_But all these days, they feel like they're the same_

_Just different faces, different names, get me out of here_

_But I can't stand by your side, oh no_

_And watch this life pass me by _

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if the world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about the pain of front of me_

'_Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ya_

_Just wanna be happy, ya_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me _

'_Cause I'm just trying to be happy, oh, happy, oh_

_So any turns that I can't see _

_Like I'm a stranger on this road_

_But don't say victim, don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me? _

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_I just wanna be happy, oh, yeah, happy, oh, happy_

_I just wanna be, oh, I just wanna be happy_

_Oh, happy_

"That was for my girl, Rachel. I wanted to sing that song to you because I know you feel down about being able to be in Glee club. Girl, just remember, your place remains open, no one is gonna take it" Mercedes went over and gave Rachel a hug. Rachel begins to cry.

"Thank you, Mercedes. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. I feel so loved even if I can't be here in Glee club."

"You're welcome, girl. I suppose that you better get back home so that you can rest."

"I suppose you're right." And with that, Finn and Rachel left the classroom and headed back home.

A few weeks had passed and Rachel was driving everyone in the Hummel household crazy with her constant demands. She was either brought the wrong magazine or a different blanket than the one she wanted. Finn was starting to regret putting Glee club on hold.

"Finn, can you bring me something to eat?" Rachel yelled up to him.

"I am kind of busy, Rach" Finn lied.

"Fine, then I'll just get up and do it myself."

Just then, Kurt appeared "Whoa there, girl. Do you remember what Dr. Taylor said? If you get up during the time you're supposed to be on bed rest, it gets deduced from your daily walking total."

"Well, then, what am I supposed to do if I'm hungry?" Rachel wondered.

"Go back in your room and I'll get you something" Kurt said sharply.

Rachel looked sad and walked back into her room and began to sulk. She hated this so much. She couldn't wait to have her baby and her and Finn could join Glee club again. Just then, Kurt came back with some food for Rachel. She immediately began chowing down and Kurt just giggled and walked away still giggling.

A few days later while putting something away downstairs, Finn noticed that Rachel wasn't in her room. He began to worry.

"Rachel? Babe? Where are you?" he yelled and no response. He continued to search for her and when he looked outside, he happened to notice her car missing from its usual spot. He whipped out his phone and press "1", Rachel's speed dial number. It began ringing and Rachel picked up.

"Hello? Hey, Finn" she said.

"Don't hey Finn. What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be bedridden!" Finn began raising his voice.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Quinn and Mercedes decided to take me out to a movie tonight."

"Rachel, you can't do that! You are only allowed to be on your feet four hours a day which is reserved for school purposes only!" he was becoming extremely angry with her.

"Finn, would you calm down? I'll be home around 10."

"No, Rachel, I will not calm down. You had me scared to death. You need to come home now!"

"Stop treating me like a child! Finn, I'm about to be a mother."

"Geez, Rachel. You're 17, not really that old. Just do me a favor and come home. I miss my snuggle bunny."

"Alright, Finn, I'll come home."

"Thank you" and with that, he hung up the phone and headed back upstairs to the living room.

Since Rachel was on bed rest until the fruition of her pregnancy, Finn was getting really anxious about wanting to make out with her. He wanted to kiss her lips so badly and hold her in his arms. He could have done that if it weren't for her collapsing at Nationals. He missed his Rachel and I mean he loved that they were having this baby together, but he just really want to be with her. He sung to himself:

_Give a little bit_

_Give a little bit of your love to me_

_Give a little bit _

_I'll give you a little bit of my love to you_

_So give a little bit_

_Give a little bit of your love to me_

_I'll give a little bit of my love to you_

_I'll give a little bit _

_I'll give a little bit of my life for you_

_Now's the time we need to share_

_So send a smile, we're on our way back home _

Finn hoped that Rachel had heard him sing, but he was just too tired to worry about that tonight.

**So, there's that chapter. I love writing this story. I am generating other ideas for the next few chapters and I am thinking of having Rachel have a girl. What do you all think? I will work on the next chapter in the next few days, until then, happy reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Much love, Stephanie **


	9. I Love You, Rachel Berry

_Chapter 9-I Love You, Rachel Berry _(This is a play on words from the movie I Love You, Beth Cooper)

**Disclaimer: I, along with the rest of my fellow Gleeks and Finchel shippers will never ever owe Glee. I also do not owe "I'll Be" nor do I owe "The Way You Look Tonight"**

_Rachel was already in her second trimester and driving Finn crazy. He loved her, yes, but with her being pregnant, she was even crazier. He loved her though and today was the day that was going to change Rachel's life forever. Finn had decided that he was going to propose to her. He hadn't chosen a ring yet, but he was going to ask Kurt to help him choose the perfect ring for Rachel. It just so happened that the anniversary of when he told her he loved her for the first time was coming up and he thought that this would be the perfect time to propose. _

"Kurt?" Finn whispered as he crept closer to Kurt's door.

"What is it, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Can you help me with something?" Finn wondered.

"That depends. What might you need help with?"

"Can I come in? It's a secret"

"What's going on, Finn?"

Finn managed to make his way into Kurt's room with Kurt still standing at the entryway.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this without the whole family finding out, especially Rachel, but Kurt, I am going to propose to Rachel!"

At this point, Finn had already made himself comfortable onto of Kurt's bed. Kurt came over and sat down next to Finn.

"What? This is serious. Are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?"

Finn just sighed and replied: "Yes, I am so ready. I love Rachel. I have from the first time I saw her and granted, we may have broken up, but there is nothing that I want more in this world than for Rachel Berry to become my wife."

"That is so sweet, Finn, but what do you need my help with?"

"Oh, yeah, that. I need help choosing the perfect ring for Rachel. I don't really have that much money saved up, but I figured I could make do with what I have. Could you help me, Kurt?"

"Well, you've seemed to ask the right person. Of course I'll help you." And with that, Finn and Kurt left their house and headed to the mall where they had the best jewelry stores.

"Alright, Kurt, which of these stores would have the best ring for Rachel?"

Kurt just shook his head. "Do I have to explain _everything_ to you? First, you go into a store and look around and decide which of the rings that you think Rachel would like the best and then you buy it. Finn, it really isn't that difficult."

"Actually, Kurt, it is. I want tonight to be special. She's so fragile right now and I don't want to hurt her feelings even more than I already have."

"Wow, Finn. You really love her, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I really do" and with that they walked into a jewelry store called Jared's (**AU: I don't know if you all have this store when you all live, but this is a real store)**.

When they walked inside, Finn looked around everywhere until he came across a ¼ carat Marquise-cut diamond in the middle of the ring. It was surrounded by little diamonds around the rim of it. It was perfect. Rachel was going to love it. He pointed to the ring that he wanted to buy and the clerk got it for him. When the clerk told Finn how much it cost, Finn was a little taken aback-the ring was being discounted! Finn still didn't have enough money to purchase the ring out right, but he had enough to pay for most of it. He would come back with the rest of the money at a later time. He handed the clerk his credit card and another clerk wrapped it in a bag. She handed the bag to Finn and both Finn and Kurt headed out the door.

Finn had the evening all planned out. He even bought a beautiful new dress for Rachel and bought her some flowers. He went home and placed the dress and the flowers on her bed with a note that read:

_Rachel,_

_I want to ask you a question. Please put on this dress and meet me at Breadsticks tonight at 7:30. The flowers are just for you. See you tonight! _

_All my love,_

_Finn_

He then left Rachel's room and continued on with the rest of the details for tonight. A few moments later, Rachel came home from doing a little bit of shopping with Carole (Finn had insisted that Carole take her out so she wouldn't be suspicious). She went into her room and noticed the dress and the flowers on her bed. She looked down to see the note that Finn had written for her. She had no idea what Finn had planned for her, but she went ahead and put on the dress, got dressed, put her flowers in a vase and headed out the door.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "I can do this". He thought to himself. "Just get down on one knee and ask her, you fool. You know she's going to say "yes". As it got closer and closer to 7:30, Finn started to become nervous and get all sweaty. His palms were becoming sweaty and he was starting to lose his focus.

Just then, Rachel walked in to the restaurant and she looked so incredibly beautiful that he knew he was making the right decision in asking her to marry him. Suddenly, "The Way You Look Tonight" began to play and Finn began to serenade Rachel as she walked closer to their table.

_Someday when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

_You're lovely with your smile and your cheeks so soft_

_There's nothing for me_

_But to love me _

_And the way you look tonight_

_With each word, your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely, never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

'_Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_With each word, your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely, never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you arrange it?_

'_Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_Mm, tonight _

The audience began to clap and now Rachel had made her way to their table. Finn pulled out her chair and she sat down. He swallowed hard and managed to whisk up the courage to ask Rachel the four little words.

"Rachel, I've loved you from the first time we met in Glee club. I love your smile, your pushiness, but most of all, I love the way you sing. The time that we were broken up was the hardest time in my life. I did so much thinking during that time. I realized that I never want to lose you again. I promise to love you unconditionally. I promise to take care of you when you're sick and I promise to be there in the delivery room when you are giving birth to our baby. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, so Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel began to cry hysterically and answered with a simple: "Yes!" and with that, Finn placed the ring on her finger and they ordered their dinner. Later that night, Finn had one more surprise planned for her.

He opened the door of his truck and helped her get in. He pulled into the parking lot at William McKinley and he escorted her to the gym. There were lights and candles everywhere. There was even a big tablecloth lying in the middle of the floor. The gym floor had rose petals spread all over it and as he pulled Rachel closer to him, he sang one last song to her:

_The strands in your eyes color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth _

_Tell me we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated _

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of the heartache that hang from above _

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof _

_As we lie awake in my bed _

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of the heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way from the dead_

_Tuned in, tuned out, remember the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

**Well, there's the end. Sorry it took forever to post the next chapter, I've just been busy with school and things. I hope that you like this chapter. I thought it turned out really well, but still, please review! **

**P.S. I think "I'll Be" describes Finn and Rachel perfectly. What do you all think?**

**Much love, Stephanie **


	10. When I Said I Do

_Chapter 10-When I Said I Do_

**Thank you all so much for the rave reviews. I love writing this story and I am glad that you all are enjoying it. Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not still own Glee. I also do not own the song "When I Said I Do". I do, however, own Jefferson. **

_Rachel Berry had dreamed of this day her entire life—her wedding day. Today, she was going to marry her best friend, Finn Hudson. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be marrying the most popular boy in school. She was still in high school, which was okay because she didn't care about anything, except the fact that she was getting married today! _

"There we go!" Kurt told Rachel as he helped her to get into her dress. "You look beautiful. Finn is one lucky guy."

"Thank you, Kurt" Rachel told him.

"Shall we get this show on the road, beautiful lady?" Kurt asked her.

"Yes, we shall. I can't believe I am becoming Mrs. Finn Hudson today! And Quinn thought that she would be!" Rachel laughed devishily as she and Kurt headed out the front door.

The reception was beautiful! The flowers were in bloom and everything was a go. Finn was starting to get nervous again, when Burt came in. 

"Are you ready, Finn? This sure is a big commitment."

"I'm pretty sure. It is just that we are only 17 and still in high school, but I love Rachel. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her and our baby. She is the love of my life and I can't believe that I have gotten someone as beautiful as her to be my wife."

"That was so moving, Finn. I think you are ready. You have matured so much in the past few weeks. I am extremely proud of you. Marriage will suit you well, I think."

"Thank you, Burt" and with that, he hugged Burt and made his way into the front of the synagogue. (Since Rachel is Jewish and told Finn that if they ever had children that they would raise them Jewish, I decided to make them have a Jewish wedding, although Finn's religion will be incorporated a little.)

The wedding processional began. Finn stood at the front of the altar waiting for his fiancée to make her way down the aisle. The wedding march began to play and Rachel began to walk down the aisle. She looked so beautiful, even while pregnant. Her dads were leaning on her shoulders (they eventually forgave her for getting pregnant so young) and walked with her to give her away.

The rabbi began:  
"Blessed are you who have come in the name of God. Serve God with joy; come in God's presence with song. We rejoice that Rachel Barbara Berry and Finn Christopher Hudson join in marriage in the presence of God and loved ones. O glorious and blessed God, grant your blessings to these two who love each other.

Surrounded by loved ones whose joy and prayers are with you here. May your home be a shelter against the storm, a haven of peace, a stronghold of peace and love. Let us all join in our prayer of gratitude:

We praise You God, Ruler of the universe, who has given us life, sustained us and brought us to this joyous time. Baruch Ata Adonai! Eloheinu Melech ha'olam shehecheyanu, v'kiyemanu, v'higi'anu lazeman hazeh (sorry, I do not know Hebrew nor what this translates to, sorry!)

We praise You God, Ruler of the universe, and creator of the fruit of the vine. Rachel and Finn drink grape juice instead of wine. Then the rabbi continues:

May the joys of your life together be as plentiful and sweet as the fruits of the vine. Though even in this day of joy, we must remember those who are not as fortunate as you. At this time we pour out a few drops of juice in hopes that one day all people will be allowed to pledge their love as you do today.

We praise You God, Ruler of the universe, who hallows us with your blessings and consecrates this marriage. We praise You God, who sanctifies us through the sacred rite of the marriage at the chupa (which is the symbol of the home)

And now I ask you in the presence of God and in this assembly:

Do you, Finn Christopher Hudson take Rachel Barbara Berry to be your wife, to love, to honor and to cherish?

Finn responds: "I do"

Do you, Rachel Barbara Berry take Finn Christopher Hudson to your husband, to love, to honor and to cherish?

Rachel responds: "I do"

The ring bearer, Mr. Schuester's nephew, Jefferson brings up the rings and the rabbi continues:

Finn and Rachel speak the words and exchange the rings that make you husband and wife.

Finn Christopher Hudson, as you place the ring on the finger of the one you love, recite the words that formally unite you in marriage.

Finn recites: "Be consecrated with this ring as my wife; in keeping with the heritage of your faith and the laws of Moses and Israel.

Rachel Barbara Berry, as you the ring on the finger of the one you love, recite the words that formally united you in marriage.

Rachel recites: Be consecrated with this ring as my husband; in keeping with the heritage of your faith and the laws of Moses and Israel.

And with that, the rabbi concluded the ceremony:

"By the power invested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" And Finn pulled Rachel closer and kissed her passionately. And Finn broke the glass with his foot and once again, began kissing Rachel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!"

The crowd went wild as Rachel and Finn made their way into the reception hall. Kurt, who was Finn's best man made his toast:

"Thank you all so much for coming to Finn and Rachel's wedding. It turned out beautifully. I just wanted to say a few words. Finn and Rachel are perfect for each other, even when they were broken up, they couldn't stop thinking about each other. Now, here they are on their wedding day united in marriage. I didn't think that they would make it this far, but they did. In just a few months, Finn and Rachel will become parents. I know that they will be exceptionally good at that. I can't think of any two people who are more in love with each than Finn and Rachel. Congratulations you two. May you have a lifetime of happiness together. Now without any further ado, Finn and Rachel will duet on their first song together as husband and wife, "When I Said I Do".

Finn begins:

_These times are troubled and these times are good_

_And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall_

_We take 'em all the way we should _

_Together you and me forsaking them all_

_Deep in the night and by the light of day _

_It always looks the same, true love always does _

_And here by your side or a million miles away_

_Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,_

_The way it is, is the way that it was_

Rachel joins Finn:

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'till the end of all time_

_Be faithful and true, devoted to you_

_That's what I had in mind when I said I do _

Finn and Rachel continue:

_Well this old world keeps changin' and the world stays the same_

_For all who came before, and it goes hand in hand _

_Only you and I can undo all that we became_

_That makes us so much more than a woman and a man_

_And after everything that comes and goes around _

_Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams _

_I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found _

_But forever you and I will be the ones _

_Who found what forever means _

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'till the end of all time_

_Be faithful and true, devoted to you_

_That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

_Truer than true, you know I'll always be there for you_

_That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind_

_When I said I do _

The wedding guests began to clap as Finn and Rachel sat down at their table. Finn meant every word that he sang to Rachel in that song. He pulled her closer to his seat and whispered "I love you, Rachel Hudson" and she whispered back "I love you more, Finn Hudson" and that they sat together enjoying the rest of their wedding for the first time as husband and wife.

**Well, there's that chapter. I really hope you liked it. I am going to work on the next chapter sometime this weekend probably. Reviews are once again appreciated. Much love, Stephanie **


	11. The Honeymoon is Over

_Chapter 11-The Honeymoon is Over_

**Disclaimer: I, still, do not own Glee. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You are all awesome! Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy! **

_Rachel and Finn had been married for almost two weeks and life was anything but easy. As a wedding present, Rachel's dads bought her and Finn a condo that was perfect for them and their impending arrival. They had everything they needed; all that was missing was their new baby. _

Rachel hated that she was put on bed rest. She couldn't participate in Glee, which she loved. She hated that she was going to be like this for the next three months. She hated that her husband got to go to school for more than four hours a day and he got to sing in Glee club (even though he was taking a break from it). She wished that she had her baby so that she could go back to singing leads in Glee club.

"Finn, can you bring the TV in here?" Rachel asked her husband before leaving for school.

"Rach, we have a TV in our room. Can't you just watch that one?"

"Yes, I could, but the TV in the living room is bigger."

Finn came into their bedroom from the living room with a stern look on his face.

"What does the TV in the living room being bigger than our TV have to do with anything?" he asked her.

"It's just that _Jersey Shore_ is going to be on in a few minutes and I like to watch Snooki on a much bigger TV."

"Rachel, I don't think Snooki will care what size of TV you watch her on!" He began to raise his voice.

"Finn, why are you getting angry at me? Aren't you supposed to be a nice, loving husband?"

"Yes, Rachel, I am, but I don't understand why you want to watch the bigger TV from downstairs than the one in our room. It really doesn't make a difference!" And with that, he left the room and headed to school, leaving Rachel sad.

When Finn arrived at school, his locker was loaded with cards and gifts from all his friends in Glee club. He now felt really bad about quarrelling with Rachel earlier that morning. Just then, Quinn came up to Finn.

"Hey there, handsome" she coaxed.

"Quinn, what are you doing? You know I'm with Rachel."

"Oh, please, Finn, you're only with Rachel because you knocked her up."

"That's not true, Quinn. Her pregnancy just sort of happened. The whole time that I was apart from her made me realize just how much I loved her. And plus, I proposed to her on the anniversary of when I told her that I loved her. I knocking her up had nothing to do with this." And he slammed his locker and headed to his first class, Spanish.

"¡Buenas días, clase!" Mr. Schue greeted his class. "¿Como están?"

While the whole class answered Mr. Schue, Finn just sat there absent-mindedly.

"¿Que pasa, Señor Hudson?"

Finn (still absent-mindedly) replied: "Nada mucho. Mi esposa y yo luchamos esta mañana."

Mr. Schue replied back: "Lo siento, Señor Hudson." And with that, he headed back toward the front of the classroom and began to lecture his students. Finn just sat there twiddling his thumbs and playing with his wedding ring.

Spanish had finally ended and Finn headed to his locker to get the textbook that he needed for his next class, Chemistry. He looked down at his phone and noticed that Rachel had texted him fifteen times! He began to get angry again, but calmed down when he read some of the texts. Some of them just said: "I love you, Finn. I am sorry about this morning." Finn just smiled when he read that one. It made him feel so much better about his fight with Rachel.

When he came home from school, he noticed that Rachel had been up since their living room was nearly spotless now. She was in the "nesting" period of her pregnancy in which everything that she could see had to be clean. He just shook his head and chuckled a little bit as he knew that she would have never done this if she hadn't been pregnant.

He walked upstairs to their room and noticed Rachel zonked out on the bed. She looked so beautiful while she was sleeping. He quietly went to their closet, set down his book bag and put his shoes away. Rachel would flip out if Finn left his shoes out where she could trip over them. He then left the room, but Rachel woke up and noticed him.

"Hi" she said.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked.

"Really good today, I just really want to do Glee."

"I know, baby, but we'll just have to wait until our son or daughter is born."

"Actually, Finn, it's a girl!"

"What? How did you find that out?" Finn wondered.

"Well, while you were at school, Dr. Martinson called to see how I was doing. He then told me that he knew the results from my last doctor's appointment and he accidentally said "she is doing really well."

"Oh my goodness, Rachel, we're having a daughter! This is so wonderful. I love you" he leaned in to kiss her and then leaned down to kiss Rachel's stomach and whispered "I love you, baby girl. See you soon."

A few weeks had passed and school was almost out. Finn was happy that he could spend more time with his wife, but at the same time, he was angry because he knew that they would probably fight even more now.

He decided that he would go visit the Glee kids one last time before school was out. He and Rachel were coming back in the fall, but he just wanted to see how everyone was doing without their leads.

"Hello, Finn. How are you today?" Mr. Schue asked as Finn walked into the Glee club.

"I am doing pretty well. I have to go back and see my wife, though."

"What's wrong with that?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Nothing, it is just that she is driving me crazy now that she is pregnant. I really do love her, though. It is just that it seems like everything I do is wrong."

"I am sorry to hear that Finn, but it'll get better."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. I just wanted to come see what you guys are up to. I miss Glee and oh my, Rachel misses it so much. It is all that she talks about."

"Well, Finn, we are just reminiscing about our favorite parts of Glee club this past year. Would you like to say something?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Sure. My favorite part of Glee club this past year was when I realized that loved Rachel more than anything in the world. That was while she was singing "Get It Right" at Regionals. That was the moment that I knew I was wrong in letting her go. I also loved that we won Regionals, too."

At that point, Quinn knew that Finn loved his wife very much and there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

Finn then got up and headed back to his condo where he would find Rachel probably whining over something. He opened the key to the lock and looked around. Their living room was full of baby essentials: a swing, a crib, a changing table and lots and lots of clothes scattered across the carpet. Finn immediately assumed that Rachel went shopping today, even though she was supposed to be bed-ridden.

"Rachel Barbara Hudson!" Finn yelled up to her.

"What did I do now, Finn?" she asked.

"Take a look around our living room. Did you go shopping for the baby today? Honey, you know that you aren't supposed to be shopping in your condition."

"First of all, Finn, I didn't go shopping and second of all, I need to ask you a question."

"Then who did? And what is your question?"

"Your parents did. They bought all of these things for us. Ah, my question is, did you know that Quinn is still in love with you?" she asked coldly.

"That was nice of them. What? She's still in love with me? She knows that I am married to you and that I am madly in love with you. How did you find this out?"

"Okay. Don't freak out when I tell you, but Mercedes called me (Rachel and Mercedes were becoming closer friends) and told me that you went to Glee club today to say what you liked the most about Glee club this past year. You said that you liked it because you realized that you loved me more than anything in the world. She also said that you realized that when I was singing my song at Regionals. She then said after you left, Quinn freaked out and confessed that she is still in love with you."

"What? Why can't she see that I am with you? Rachel, did you tell her something?"

"No, Finn, of course not. Quinn and I aren't friends, remember."

"Okay. It's just that I don't know where she would get the hunch to go after her ex-boyfriend who is married. She should get back together with Sam. She seemed much happier with him than she did with me."

Rachel just shook her head in agreement and began to once again, taunt Finn.

"Finn, who's Jessica?" she asked him.

"Jessica? I don't think I know a Jessica." Finn lied.

"Then how come it's says Finn, call me-Jessica?"

"I don't know. Are you sure that's mine?"

"Umm…pretty sure, unless someone else that I know is named Finn."

Finn suddenly realized who Jessica was.

"Babe, I remember who Jessica is. She was the stripper at my bachelor party! She thought I was hot, so she gave me her phone number."

Rachel began turning red and started yelling Hebrew at Finn.

"You had a bachelor party? I thought that we agreed not to have bachelor/bachelorette parties!"

"Rach, Puck and Sam surprised me. What was I supposed to do? Just leave?"

"Yes!"

"I couldn't do that. It would defeat the purpose of the party."

"Whatever, Finn. Just admit it, you never wanted to be married to me. You just wanted that stripper girl. You should just divorce me now."

"Rachel, you're acting like a crazy person. Of course, I want to be married to you. You're my wife and you're about to become the mother of my daughter. I love you more than anything in the world. I would never do anything to hurt you, okay?"

"Okay. I am sorry that I overreacted. Would you do me a favor then?" Rachel asked.

"Anything you want, my love."

"Would you rip her number up and never ever go to a strip club again?"

"You have a deal, Mrs. Hudson" Finn told her.

"Thanks, Mr. Hudson" and with that, she leaned in for a kiss and then they both went upstairs and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Well…what did you all think? I really liked this chapter and I apologize if you can't understand the Spanish dialogue (it's really easy, I promise). I am thinking of writing two or three more chapters and then completing this story. What should Finn and Rachel name their daughter? Reviews are appreciated. Much love, Stephanie **


	12. Return to Glee

_Chapter 12-Return to Glee_

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own Glee. I also do not owe "Welcome Back" nor do I own "Don't Stop Believin''". **

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments, subscriptions and alerts. You are all wonderful. **

**In the previous chapter, I made school almost be out. I've decided that this chapter is going to be the last day of school. **

_Rachel had been making progress since being put on bed-rest. In fact, the doctor told her that she could perform one time with Glee. Rachel was so excited that she got to do Glee again. _

"Finn! I get to do Glee again!" Rachel yelled to her husband.

"Rachel, I know. You've been saying that since you found that out two days ago." Finn coaxed back at her.

"But, it is just that I haven't performed since Nationals and now I get to. Do you think everyone is going to be excited to have me back?" she wondered.

"Sure" Finn said sarcastically.

Back at the school, Mr. Schue was informing the Glee club about Rachel's return.

"But she's a troll" Santana snapped.

"Santana, she is not a troll." Mr. Schue assured her.

"She stole Finn from me" Quinn boasted.

"I don't think she intentionally stole him, Quinn and besides, it's been like a year. Give it up." Puck told her. Quinn just glared at Puck.

A few moments later, Finn and Rachel walked in holding hands.

"Welcome back, Finchel!" Mercedes announced.

"Thank you. I am so excited to be performing with Glee again." Rachel squealed.

"Yeah, and we're excited to have you too." Quinn lied.

"Alright, New Directions, should we show Rachel what we have planned for her?" Mr. Schue asked.

The Glee club agreed and moments later, Puck went over to the piano and the whole Glee club began singing "Welcome Back"

_Welcome back_

_Your dreams were your ticket out_

_Welcome back_

_To that same old place that you laughed about _

_Well the names have changed since you hung around_

_But those dreams have remained and they've turned around_

_Who'd have thought they'd leave ya (Who'd have thought they'd leave ya) _

_Here where we need ya (Here where we need ya) _

_Yeah, tease her a lot cause we've had her on the spot _

_Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back _

The whole Glee club clapped and Rachel was happy that the club did something this nice for her.

"That was so wonderful. Thank you Noah." Rachel told him.

"Welcome Berry."

And with that, Mr. Schue began Glee club.

"Welcome back Rachel and Finn. It seems like a part of us was missing while you weren't with us. I would just like to take this time and welcome you both back and I can't wait to have you sing leads again. First up, I would like you to sing the first song that the both of you sang when you first joined Glee, "Don't Stop Believin'"

Finn begins:

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Rachel sings:

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Finn sings:

_A singer in a smoky room_

Rachel sings:

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Finn and Rachel together:

_For a smile that can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

Rachel sings:

_Working hard to get my fill _

_Everybody wants a thrill_

Finn and Rachel together:

_Payin' anything just to the roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues _

_Though, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop _

The Glee club applauded Finn and Rachel's performance and then they all gathered around them to hug them, all of them, except Quinn.

The last day of school had arrived. Rachel was ending the end of her pregnancy and Finn was so glad that it was almost over as she was driving almost completely insane. They walked into the school and stopped at their lockers. Rachel needed her Spanish book since that was her first class and went to grab it, but Finn insisted that he carry her books for her.

"Finn, I can carry my books." She snapped.

"Rachel, I just want you to be careful after what happened in New York."

"Finn, I'm fine." And she grabbed her books out of his hands and walked to Spanish by herself.

"What did I do? I was trying to be a good husband?" Finn thought to himself, or at least that's what he thought. Puck overheard him saying this and walked up to him.

"Hey, Finn, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Hey, Puck. It's just that Rachel has gotten so moody now that she is nearly impossible to live with. All I did was offer to carry her books and she goes hell freezes over."

"I'm sorry, Finn. How much longer does she have?"

"Three weeks. Three long, glorious weeks." And with that, he left his locker and headed to his first class.

Later that day at Glee club, Rachel began feeling pain in her abdomen again. She thought that her daughter was just having a bad day because Mommy and Daddy were fighting, but it was becoming much more serious than it had been previously. Rachel was having her baby right there at Glee club! She tried to breathe through the pain, and when Mr. Schue asked her to come sing a solo for the class, she declined. This puzzled Mr. Schue.

"Rachel, what's wrong? You always want to sing a solo."

"Mr. Schue, I can't do this. I can't sing a solo today."

"Why is that?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Because—because I think I'm having my baby!"

"What?" Finn looked behind him to see his wife grimacing in pain.

"Are you sure, Rachel?" Mr. Schue wondered.

"Very, very much so. I began feeling pains around seventh period, but I thought that it was nothing."

"Rachel, don't you know what this means?" Finn squealed. "We're gonna have a baby!"

"No, Finn, I am gonna have a baby. You are going to call 911!"

"What? Why?" Finn asked.

"Because my water just broke!" Rachel began to cry and scream as Finn rummaged through his pockets for his cell phone.

"Hello? My name is Finn Hudson and we need an ambulance at William McKinley High School."

Rachel continued to scream in pain and starting yelling Hebrew again. "Finn Hudson, I hate you!" she yelled at him as he hung up the phone. He began walking over to her.

"Rachel, Rachel. Listen to me. The ambulance is on their way. Just try to not have our daughter before they get here."

Rachel just continued to scream and was now officially causing a scene in Glee club.

**Well, there's the end of that chapter. Do you think Rachel will make it to the hospital on time? And also, I am thinking of naming their baby Delia Rose Hudson, but any suggestions are still very much appreciated. Please review! Much love, Stephanie **


	13. Room for Another

_Chapter 13-Room for Another_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk. They reserve all rights to the show.**

**Thank you all for your positive feedback. I really liked some of the names that you have given me, but I think that I am going to go with my first choice. Thanks again to all of you**

_Last time: Rachel and Finn returned to Glee and on the last day of classes, Rachel goes into labor during Glee club rehearsal._

"Rachel, can I get you anything?" Finn asked as he saw his wife still grimacing in pain.

"Yeah, you can get out my face" she snapped at him.

Finn seemed a little startled by this, but was reassured that it was just the pain talking.

Just then, the ambulance arrived, but Rachel was too advanced in her labor to even consider going to the hospital.

"Sir, is this your wife?" the EMT asked Finn.

"Yes" he replied.

"Well, then, it looks your baby is going to be making their appearance right here, right now."

"What? Here? In Glee club?" Finn asked.

"Yes"

"Is there any way that I can help?" Finn wondered.

"If you would like, you could deliver the baby."

"What? I am not certified to do that kind of thing"

"We'll coach you through it."

"Alright, Mrs. Hudson, when Finn counts to 10, I want you to push as hard as you can, ok?" the EMT assured here.

Rachel just nodded in agreement.

"Ok, babe. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…"

Rachel continued "7, 8, 9, 10"

"Rachel, you are doing so well. I love you so much."

Rachel began to tear up as it came closer for her to deliver. "Finn, I can't do this. Can you do it for me?" She asked.

"I think you're handling it well. I would just screw it up. Come on, Rach, just a little bit more to go."

A few moments passed and Rachel had another contraction. She grabbed Finn's hand and almost broke it.

"Hey! That hurt!" He yelled.

"You want to talk about pain, Mr.? I am trying to push a person out of me and you're complaining that your hand hurts? Don't even tell me about how much that hurt cause I can share as hell tell you that this hurts much worse."

"Ok, Rach. Just one more push and she'll be here." Finn told her a few moments after her blow up at him. He looked down and saw a wet mess of chocolate hair. He just smiled. "Rach, I can see her!"

Rachel then pushed one last time and crying filled the room. Rachel smiled at Finn and the EMT wrapped up their baby and handed their daughter to them.

"I am so proud of you, honey. She's beautiful just like her mother." He looked down and kissed his baby girl on the head.

"Finn, what should we name her?" she asked him.

"I really don't know. This is a really hard decision to make."

Just then, Kurt (who re-joined Glee club when Rachel and Finn had to leave) looked over at his new niece and smiled. "I think you should call her Delia."

"Delia!" Finn and Rachel agreed.

"I think her middle name should be Rose because I've always liked that name and roses are pretty." Finn suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Delia Rose Hudson. It's perfect." Rachel said and kissed her daughter on the cheek and then looked up to kiss her husband.

The whole Glee stared in awe as they had just witnessed Rachel giving birth in their Glee classroom.

"Rachel, Finn, congratulations. Delia is beautiful." Mr. Schue told the new parents.

"Alright" the EMT told Finn and Rachel. "We need to take you and Delia to the hospital, just to make sure that she is doing okay." And with that, the EMT wheeled Rachel away on a gurney to the ambulance outside. Finn was walking next to her, holding her hand and smiling like an idiot.

When they arrived at the hospital, Burt and Carole were already there, as were Rachel's dads and her mom.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"Kurt called us and told us that Rachel went into labor at Glee club!" Burt replied.

"Yes, she did. And you know what else? I helped with the delivery!" Finn squealed.

"You? My son, Finn Hudson helped with the delivery of his daughter?" Carole wondered.

"Yes, I did. She is so beautiful. Rachel did wonderfully." Finn told them.

"Can we see her?" Carole asked.

"Of course you can." And Burt and Carole followed Finn into Rachel's recovery room.

Rachel had fallen asleep moments after arriving at the hospital. Finn bent over to kiss her and then went over to where Delia was and picked her up.

"Mom, Burt, I would like you to meet Delia Rose Hudson."

"Oh my goodness! She is so beautiful, Finn. Just curious, where did you get the name Delia?" Carole asked.

"Kurt suggested it and Rachel and I fell in love with it. He said he got it from that movie with Scarlett Johansson and Josh Hartnett."

"Finn, that's Dahlia, not Delia" Burt reminded him.

"Oh well, Delia is still pretty. And for Rose, I've just always thought that was a pretty name and plus, roses are pretty." Burt and Carole agreed.

A few moments later, the Glee club entered with balloons and a bouquet of flowers for Rachel. One of the balloons said "it's a girl". Kurt had gone to the trouble of getting a little cupcake with one candle in honor of Delia's birth.

"I think that since one of us actually has a baby and is keeping it, I've decided that we should celebrate her birth. Let's all begin by singing "Happy Birthday". Kurt began and the rest of the Glee began shortly after:

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear baby Delia_

_Happy birthday to you_

Just then, little Delia looked up at Burt who was still holding her and just made a cooing sound at Kurt.

"I think she knows I'm her uncle." Kurt suggested.

"I think you may be right, son." Burt told him. "If it is all right with the new parents, you can hold her."

Finn shook his head and said "yes, it's okay." And Burt handed Delia over to Kurt.

"Hi there, little baby. I'm your uncle Kurt and I am going to take you shopping and teach you how to accessorize, how to do your makeup and how to dress appropriately."

"Kurt, I don't think she's going to care. She is only a few hours old." Finn told her.

"I don't mean now, silly. I meant when she is like 3." Kurt reassured him.

Finn just rolled his eyes at that comment.

The Glee club then left and headed back to school.

Finally, Rachel's dads and her mom made their way into the delivery (they were too busy calling people to see her before).

"There she is! My beautiful new granddaughter" Shelby squealed. Rachel then woke up to notice her parents standing there.

"Hi, Mom, Dad, Daddy." She said still a little groggy.

"Hello, Rachel. How do you feel?" Shelby asked.

"I feel wonderful. Just a little tired. How's my baby?"

"She's doing really well, Rach." Finn told her.

"Rachy, we just wanted to bring you two a present and then we are going to leave." Leroy, Rachel's dad told her.

"Alright" Rachel replied.

Her dads and mom placed her present on the table of her room and left.

Finn went over to the table to open it and he pulled out a check for $1,000.

"Rach, they gave us some money! Just what we need" Finn exclaimed.

"Finny, that's wonderful. We still need to buy so many things."

A few hours had passed and the new parents fell asleep together alongside Rachel's bed. They were a perfect little family now: a mommy, a daddy and now, a beautiful new little girl.


	14. All or Nothing

_Chapter 14-All or Nothing _

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You all are wonderful. I am going to finish up this story with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".**

Finn Hudson looked down at his beautiful new baby girl as she rested in the hospital nursery. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was married to Rachel Berry, whom he loved since they both started Glee club and now he was the proud father of Delia Rose Hudson.

"Finn, I think she looks like you." Quinn said as she came up to him.

"Are you kidding? She's gorgeous. It's all Rachel." Finn told her.

"You really love Rachel, don't you?" Quinn asked him.

"Yes, I really do. I would mind if you wouldn't try to throw yourself at me anymore. I'm a married man and I love my wife."

"You're right, Finn. I'm sorry. I'll just end up a Lima loser."

"No, Quinn, you won't end up a Lima loser. In fact, I see you being married to someone who treats you wonderfully and you'll have a few kids. You'll live in the suburbs where you will be successful in whatever your occupation may be. I have hope for you, Quinn Fabray." And with that, Quinn left, leaving Finn still looking at Delia.

A few moments later, Finn returned to Rachel's room, where Rachel was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Finn asked her.

"Nothing, it is that I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a wonderful husband. Thank you for everything, Finn and I am sorry that I cheated on you with Puck. You had every right to be angry with me."

"Rach, that was selfish of me to do something like that. I made a promise to you that I would have never broken up with you and I broke that promise. Rachel, you are my life and my star shining brightly in the sky. Thank you for giving me my beautiful daughter."

Rachel just smiled at him as the nurse, Abby brought Delia in to be nursed.

"Look who's awake? She's hungry" Abby said as she handed Delia to Rachel.

"Come here, sweet angel." Rachel said sweetly.

Delia began to nurse from Rachel's breast.

"I'll be back for her shortly." Abby said as she opened the door to Rachel's room.

"This feels weird—nursing." Rachel told Finn.

"I wouldn't know" Finn acknowledged.

A few moments later, Abby returned to take Delia back to the nursery.

Since Rachel had done so well during the birth, they were letting her go home in the morning. Finn was so not looking forward to his screaming daughter all night long. He would just have Rachel take care of it.

It was finally the morning and Rachel was able to leave. Finn was there (he stayed the night at their condo because he refused to sleep on the hospital bed) ready to take his new family home. A nurse came in to have Finn sign Rachel's release papers and moments later, they wheeled Rachel out to their vehicle.

It took Finn a few hundred tries before he finally got the car seat in its right position.

"Finn, Delia has yet to learn that her daddy can't install something as simple as a car seat."

"Rach, it's pretty hard. The directions are pretty hard to understand."

"It's because they're in Chinese" Rachel told him as she picked the instructions for the car seat.

"Oops, silly me." Finn said and opened the door for Rachel and then they drove away from the hospital.

It was the worst night for Finn. Delia kept them up almost all night and Finn insisted on Rachel tending to their baby.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rachel cooed at her daughter. "Let Mommy sing you a lullaby."

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And all the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Way above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_When then, oh why can't I? _

And with that, Rachel looked down to see Delia sleeping like a rock. Finn had gotten up the moment his wife began to sing and just continued to smile throughout the whole song.

She put Delia down in her crib and left her room. She quietly closed the door and noticed Finn standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Rachel, you have the most beautiful singing voice. I've forgotten that."

"Finn, you and I have been singing in Glee for two years and you've just now noticed that I sing beautiful?" Rachel wondered.

"I've always known that, Rach. It is just that somehow; it has become even more beautiful. As you put our daughter to sleep, I realize that you become a better singer every time you lay her down. It's like she knows you are going to sing to her. I hope that she grows up to sing as beautifully as her mother."

"Thank you, Finn. It is such hard work dealing with a 2 week old baby. I love her, but it is just tough work."

"I think you're doing fine, Mrs. Hudson." Finn replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Hudson" Rachel replied back.

A few weeks had passed and Delia had kept Rachel and Finn up for nearly the whole night. One day, Finn woke up so tired that he almost put salt in his coffee. It took Rachel telling him that it wasn't sugar for him to realize that.

"Thanks, babe. I really needed that; otherwise, my coffee would not taste very good at all."

"You're welcome. We just need to sleep and we'll be fine. I read in one of those parenting books that Mercedes gave me that we should sleep when she is."

"What does that do?" Finn asked.

"Lets us sleep. We're going to need to keep up our strength in order to wake up with Delia every night."

"You are so smart, Rach. I knew I married you for a reason. I am going to go upstairs and try to sleep."

"Sounds good, Finny. I'll be up there soon." But before Rachel could make it upstairs to their bedroom, she had fallen asleep in the kitchen with her coffee cup in her hand. Being a new mother was taking its toll on her.

Finn had awoken a few hours later and noticed his wife asleep in the kitchen. He chuckled at first and then carefully carried up to their room where she slept for the reminder of the afternoon.

He then thought to himself "all or nothing" and he sat on the couch and fell back asleep.

**That's the end! I really liked the way this story turned out. Thank you all for reviewing it, subscribing to me, favoriting my story, etc. etc. You are all awesome. Please let me know what you all thought of my story.**

**I think that I am going to take a little break from writing fan fiction and just read some of yours. I'll eventually begin writing some more, I just need to take a break. **


End file.
